The Switch
by hectatess
Summary: When Dean and Sam got switched with Jensen and Jared in 'the French Mistake', what happend to the latter? And how did they survive in a reality that they thought fake? Especially since they don't really get along... Rated M for safety.
1. Chapter 1

"Allright, allright! Come on people! Let's pick it up from the point where Sebastian says "I said RUN", okay?" Jensen sighed and Jared pulled a face. "Allright already. We'll do it, Bob." Jensen threw him a look. "Just don't mess up this time, idiot." Jared looked like he wanted to retort, but Robert Singer called: "Camera rolling... Aaaanddd ACTION!" Sebastian Roché picked up his line and Jared and Jensen threw themselves through the glass. Instead of a nice cushion to break their fall, the guys hit mud with a squelch. "What the Hell?" Jensen sat up, viewing his dirty hands and mud soaked jacket. Next to him, Jared moaned. "Goddamnit. Ow!"

Jensen looked at his co-star. He didn't really like the guy, and the feeling was mutual, but when he saw a three inch long shard of glass sticking out of his thigh, Jensen winced in sympathy. "Ehm, Jared... Dude... You have ehm.. You have something stuck in you leg, man!" Jared looked at him, puzzled at first. Why was the guy even talking to him? They hardly spoke, outside their scripted dialogue. Then Jared realised what Jensen was saying and he looked at his leg. "Holy... Owwwww. Robert! Call cut, man! I'm bleeding!" Nothing... There was no sound at all, until their heads were roughly jammed down into the cold, sticky mud again and a gruff voice whispered: "Geez, ya idjets! Give them a target, why don'tcha!"

Jared carefully lifted his head an inch or so. "Jim? What the Hell is.." The bearded man looked at him oddly. "Jim? Has the impact addled yer brain, kid? Pastor Jim is dead. Has been for quite sometime now. That bitch Meg slit his throat, remember?" Jensen spat out the mud he had involuntairily gotten into his mouth. "Ha. Ha. Come on, Jim. Can't you see he's actually hurt? Call Robert to cut, allright?" Another odd look from under the tatty cap. "What the Hell are you two idjets babblin' about?" The blue eyes raked over Jared and a heartfelt "Balls!" was given at the sight of the glass shard and Jared's blood soaked jeans.

"Well, C'mon then. Dean, hoist your brother's big butt along, but keep your friggin' head down!" Jensen blinked. "What?" Jared joined him. "Has there been a rewrite? I never got new pages! I'm the number one on the sheet, I should know about stuff like this!" Jensen rolled his eyes. "Here we go..." he muttered. Jared looked at him, clearly pissed off. "Oh, did you get a rewrite then?" "No." Jensen hated to admit it, but something was clearly very off here, and Jared throwing a temper tantrum was just about the very last thing they needed. "Listen, Jared... You need help, agreed? Getting pissed about scripts isn't getting your leg done, is it?" Reluctantly, Jared nodded. "You're right, Jensen."


	2. Chapter 2

A whack to the back of their heads reminded them of the third person there. "Jared? Jensen? Sheet? Rewrites? What are you two idjets on about? Are you having me on? Because the middle of an angel civil war ain't the time to be yanking my chains, boys!" They looked at eachother, totally stumped. "Jim... What.." Jared started, but he got interupted. "There ya go again, calling me Jim! My name is Bobby Singer, and you two knuckleheads just got thrown through my livin'room window. Now, will you follow me?" He looked the other way. When they followed his gaze, they saw the silhouet of a house, painted against the dark, stormy sky.

Light was spilling out a shattered window on the ground floor. Two silhouets were dancing around inside. "Good. Those wingnuts are too busy with eachother." the grumpy voice of Bobby whispered at them. "Dean? Sam?" When they didn't respond, he looked around at them. "Get your heads on straight, for Godssake!" Jared blinked. "Yes, sir." Jensen's pulled a stumped O-face, but Jared whispered: "I think we're not in Kansas anymore, Jensen." Bobby looked back at him. "Kansas? Y'all left Kansas ages ago! My house is in Sioux Falls, South Dakota, in case you've forgotten." Jensen looked sideways at his co-star. "You suggest we play along?"

Jared nodded. "My leg really hurts, Jensen. I think I need a doctor, but as long as we're lying here, discussing stuff in the mud, it won't get any better." Jensen looked at the shard of glass in that muscled leg again, and nodded. "Okay. Better not get that out yet, it'll start bleeding worse for sure. Can you move that without fainting?" Jared pulled his leg up a bit. "It hurts, but yeah. No worse than that bite I got from a horse, when I was seven." Jensen grimly nodded. "Let's follow 'Bobby' then. Here, I'll help you along."


	3. Chapter 3

Bobby looked around at his boys. Finally! Dean was helping Sam crawl along. What the Hell had gotten into them was beyond him. "C'mon boys. There's another way to get to the panicroom. I added angel warding, just in case. We should be safe." The boys exchanged a look Bobby couldn't understand. There was something off about them. They didn't look right, sound right or even move right. He held the door to the cellar open. "Sam? Can you walk down the stairs ok?" Sam looked pale as a ghost. "I got him, Bobby. Don't worry." Dean answered. "Come on, you big galoot... Down we go... One.. Two..." Sam moaned in pain. "Don't whine. We'll get through this and then Gen can mollycuddle you all she wants. One more... Come on ya Polish oaf."

Bobby blinked. The tumble out of his window must have been rougher than it looked. Dean was even talking weird, his voice sounding higher and less gruff. "Shut up, Disney princess. You don't know anything about Gen and me." Sam spat, his eyes sparking. "Boys! Shush! If that angel hears us, we're in for it. Stop squabbling like an old married couple!" Bobby hissed, but the 'boys' didn't seem to notice him. "Disney princess, eh? How about I let you drop right here and now, you overacting, selfish, five year old!" Dean growled. "Overacting five year old? Look who's talking? Those pranks you pulled..." Bobby heard something move upstairs. "Shut up! Get your asses in here pronto, so I can shut the friggin' door!" Bobby felt panic rising in his throat. Finally, whilst looking daggers at eachother, the boys got inside the iron walls of the room. Bobby shut the door with a loud clang and turned the lock. "Now, would you two idjets tell me what the Hell is going on, while I stich up Sammy's leg?"

Jared sat down on the bed with a huf. "I should tell Misha who put that frog in his waterbottle..." he growled at Jensen. "You try that. I'll tell him who taped the airhorn to the toiletseat in his trailer." Jensen retorted. "Really, boys. I'm not sure what the Hell is goin' on, and I'm not sure I want to know either, but please, lemme get to work on this leg, before Sam here bleeds out. That bit of glass is at least three inches long, and half an inch wide. I'm just hopin' it missed tennons, muscles and arteries." Bobby grabbed the first aid kit and knelt down next to Jared's blood soaked jeans. "I gotta cut these open, boy." Jared whimpered.

"Come on! They're not designer, Padalecki! Let the man do his thing. Wardrobe will have replacements." The hazel eyes that Jared had squeezed shut in anticipation of the pain, flew open. "Shut up, Ackles! I couldn't care less about the jeans!" The scissors snipped at the hole the glass punched in the jeansleg. "Could you two shut up? Unless either of you can explain to me why Dean's voice has changed, why you two are suddenly at loggerheads, and what the Hell you two keep talking about, I don't wanna hear another peep outta either of you. This is getting to freakin' weird, even for me." Bobby rummaged around in the kit and pulled out a curved needle and some thread. The two men looked at him, abashed. "I didn't think so." he grumbled and got to work.


	4. Chapter 4

Jensen felt a little faint, watching the curved needle dipping in and out Jared's leg without the benefit of any anastethics. Jared had snatched up the bottle of Jack that had been used to sterilise the needle and thread, and drank deeply from it, coughing after the first gulp. "No prop." he wheezed. "Gimme that, ya idjet. I still need some to pour over the wound when I'm done." Bobby growled. Jared bit his lip and Jensen grudgingly admired that the 6'4" guy hadn't given a peep while he was being stitched up. "Only four stitches, boy. Nothing nicked by that glass. You're lucky!" Bobby said and tipped up the bottle. Jared hissed in pain as the Jack hit the wound, but that was all. "Allright. I haven't heard a sound from upstairs in a while, I'm gonna see if those angelic asshats have left anything in one piece. Until I'm back you two idjets stay put, and stay quiet, understand?" They nodded and watched the grumpy old guy leave.

"Jared..." Jensen faintly called. "I think we somehow ended up inside the show, but it's real. Like really, freakishly real. This isn't Jim Beaver, but really Bobby Singer, and he truely thinks you and I are Sam and Dean Winchester." Jared put his head against the wall and bit his lip, thinking deep. "I know. I'm still trying to figure out how this could happen." Jensen huffed out half a laugh. "Yeah... Well, if the show has become reality, then probably by some kind of magic or hoodoo." Jared looked at him sideways. "You know... That might not be as idiotic as it sounds, Jensen." Jensen grinned at him. "Thanks, Jared." Suddenly a knock sounded at the door.

"Dean, Sam?" a gravelly voice sounded outside the iron door. "Why have you put up warding against angels?" Jared's eyes flicked to Jensen's. "That must be Cas." Jensen blanched. "Oh god..." Jared rolled his eyes at Jensen and sighed. "We can't let him stand there, Jensen." Another knock. "Dean? Could you please open this door, and talk to me?" Jensen cleared his throat. "Keep your socks on, Cas. I'm coming." Jared hissed. "Jensen! You idiot! It could be someone posing as Cas." Jensen glared at him. "Only an angel or demon could mimick his voice like that, and this room is warded, remember? Oh god, I actually sound like Dean." Jared chuckled. "Not fully, but you can pass it off. You are right by the way. The warding should be enough to protect us... Oh hell. Now I'm channelling Sam." Jensen grinned.

"Ahm... Guys...who is Jensen? Is he in there too? I am not sure what you are talking about, but could you please open this door? I find it less disturbing to actually talk to you in person." Jensen's eyes widened and he glanced at Jared sideways. "Angelic hearing." Jared mouthed. Jensen looked annoyed. "Cas? What the hell are you doing here?" Bobby's gruff voice sounded out behind the door. "Thank god! Bobby'll know what to do." Jensen breathed. "What am I saying? It's so weird to even consider this stuff being real, and I just roll with it?" Jared chuckled. "Maybe we've cracked, because I'm feeling like I'm rolling along with you. That's Cas and Bobby outside that door, not Misha and Jim." Jensen turned to him. "Right? Right?! I'm not even expecting Singer to call cut anymore..."


	5. Chapter 5

Outside they could hear the muffled voices of Cas and Bobby. "Bobby? What is going on? Who are Jensen, Misha and Jim? And why would you call 'cut', whatever that is?" Cas sounded worried. "I don't know, Cas. Ever since they got thrown through my livin'room window, they've been acting weird." Jared giggled. "Acting..." he snorted softly. "... if only they knew." Jensen glared at him. "Shut up, Jared. Trying to listen!" he hissed. "It's getting worse, Bobby. Now Dean is talking to a Jared, and I can only sense two people in there." Jared was biting his lip and his hazel eyes twinkled with mirth. Jensen looked at his face and his applegreen eyes started to crinkle at the edges, as the humour of the situation began to become clear to him.

"Cas, they've been calling themselves that. Dean keeps calling his brother Jared, or even a Padalecki, whatever the Hell that is." Jensen bit his cheeks. "And Sam... He calls Dean Jensen. Or a Disney princess, what is that about?"Jared bit his lip not to laugh and Jensen sank to the floor his own fist jammed in his mouth. He bit down hard and tears of laughter were streaming from his eyes. "I'm worried about my boys, Cas. Could you check them out?" That sobered Jensen up. "Awe Hell no! I'm not letting an angel take my temperature!" A polite knock on the door. "Dean? Please. I will not take your temperature, I promise. I just need to see if you have not sufferd any brain damage." Jared burst out laughing, while Jensen shot him a poisonous glare. "I'm fine, Cas. Maybe you should look at Jar... Sam first." The door squeaked and swung open.

"Come on out, boys. It's not polite to eavesdrop." Bobby said. Jensen glared at him. "You were doing it too." Realising how childish that sounded, he shut up and stepped out the panicroom. "I swear, actual five year olds!" Bobby muttered, rolling his eyes. Jared got up and limped towards the door. "He has a point, Bobby." he said, as he hoisted his large frame through the door. "Shut up, you. You're just as bad. Now let Cas give you a once over, just to make sure." Jensen swallowed hard and stepped up to the trenchcoated angel.

"Heya, Cas." he mumbled. "Hello, Dean" Cas tilted his head. "Something is different about you. You are you, but not really." Jensen uneasily looked over his shoulder to Jared. "Really? That's weird. Why don't you heal that cut Jar... Sammy has, first. Then you can see if my egg is scrambled, allright?" Cas looked doubtful. "I have no desire to look at any eggs, Dean. I wish to see if you have injured your brain." Jared giggled, earning him a deathglare from Jensen. "What? The angel is funny!" Cas frowned at him. "I see your point, Dean. I will have to check your brother first. This is not how he usually behaves. Come Sam, I will heal that cut, and check your brain for injuries too." He stepped up to Jared, who was biting his lip again. Cas put his hand on Jared's head and a blueish light shone from the fingertips.


	6. Chapter 6

Jared squirmed a bit and bit his lip harder. "Has anyone ever told you that that tickles?" he asked Cas, once the angel had removed his hand. Cas frowned at him. "No. Actually no-one has. Does it? Hm." Jareds eyes twinkled again. "Yeah. It does. So? Any bats in the belfry?" Cas frowned even harder. "Sam, I am severely worried about you. Why would you inquire about bats when you might have brain damage?" Jared couldn't hold it in anymore. He threw his head back, his laughter boomed out and even Bobby and Jensen chuckled with him. Cas looked lost at sea and Jensen felt sorry for the angel. He couldn't help that Heaven apparently didn't teach how to socialise. "It's a figure of speach, Cas. He was wondering if he was crazy." Jared giggled again, earning him a severe stare from Jensen and worried glances from Cas and Bobby.

"I see. Well, I couldn't find any damages or injuries, but I'm still worried. He seems to be out of sorts. Not quite himself." Jensen glared at the tall man he worked with, and with a nasty glint in his eyes, he said: "Really? I can't see anything wrong with him." Cas frowned deeply again and strode up to Jensen. "Your turn, Dean. Don't fidget. It will be over soon." Jensen deadpanned as Cas put his fingers on his head. After a bit, he let go. "Hmmm. Nothing wrong, but I seem to be missing something." Jensen blinked his eyes a few times. Jared had been right. That freaking tickled! "What would that be, Cas?" Bobby asked anxiously. Cas stared directly at Jensen, his cerulean eyes searching Jensen's veridian ones. "Where are your memories of Hell, Dean?"

Jensen gulped, his eyes searching Jared's. A mischeivous glint appeared in the hazel eyes and Jared coughed. "Why would you want to search those out, Cas? Looking for something special?" Cas blinked and turned around confused. Jensen knew what his co-star was hinting at, and he felt anger flare up. "Shut up, Padalecki!" he snapped, making Bobby and Cas cast nervous glances at him. Jared, on the other hand, grinned maliciously, and responded: "Make me, Ackles." Bobby pulled Cas aside. "See? I'm not sure what the Hell happend when they went through that glass, but it was nothing good!" he whispered at the angel.

Meanwhile the two actors were looking daggers at eachother again. "See? This is exactly why I stopped talking to you!" Jensen spat. Jared's eyes shot fire. "Oh really? I thought it was because talking to me required a level of intelligence you simply don't posess." he sneered back. "Intelligence?" Jensen huffed. "You call it intelligence when you put candied onions amongst my candied apples?" Bobby grimaced. "I only did that because you gave me a bowl of M&Ms mixed with Skittles!" Jensen grinned. "Yeah... That was a good prank!" Jared chuckled. "It actually was... But so were those onions! You should've seen your face!" Jensen chuckled too. "Truce?" he offered and stuck out his hand. Jared grabbed it with an audible clap and shook on it. "Truce."


	7. Chapter 7

Bobby looked from one man to the other. "You guys are breaking my heart... Could ya please stop being complete saps and help me clean up the mess Balthazar and his pal made?" Cas' head snapped around. "Balthazar?" Bobby nodded. "Yeah... Did you send him here? Cause if ya did, you will be cleaning up!" Cas looked a bit abashed. "Well, he might have been on a mission from me, but I will have to verify that. It would explain some things..." He glanced at Jared and Jensen. "I will let you know when I find out!" With the sound of a wingbeat, he was gone. "Cas!" Bobby roared. "Dang idjet... C'mon boys, we'll do it together. After that we can all get some shuteye." Jensen and Jared looked at eachother and shrugged.

"Hey, Jensen..." Jared whispered. They were snuggled warmly in two beds in a room in Bobby's house. According to Bobby, it had always been 'their' room, "so don't you two idjets go tellin' me ya don't know where it is." They had gone upstairs and explored a bit until Jensen had hissed at Jared that he had found it. "Yeah?" Jensen whispered back. "What do you suppose happened to Sam and Dean?" Jensen sat up, popping himself up on one elbow. "I guess they are currently bothering Misha and the others." Jared chuckled. "What?" Jensen asked. "Can you imagine Sam and Dean having to deal with Singer and the rest." Jensen sniggered. "I wanna be a fly on the wal, there!" Jared giggled. "Can you imagine Dean acting?" Jensen threw his head back and laughed.

"Can you imagine the look on his face, seeing all those Impalas?" Jared burst out laughing. "He'll be sick to his stomach! Some of those are soooo busted!" Jensen grimaced in sympathy. He liked the Impala. But then his imagination popped up another image. "How about them going into one of our trailers?" Jared hiccupped and Jensen wiped his eyes. "Or finding out they are in Canada?" Jared offered. "Oh my! Dean'll be sooo grouchy!" Jensen gasped. "And how about when shooting is done? You'll go home, but Sam? He won't leave Dean, and you know it." Jared sobered. "Guess they'll stay in the trailers." Jensen tilted his head. "Ya think? I'm thinking they'd both go to your house. Cliff will take you there, as always."

Jared blanched. "Oh god! Geneviève! They'll think she's Ruby!" Jensen widened his eyes and blinked. He hadn't thought of that. "Don't worry, she had that beaver thing, didn't she? She probably won't even be home when they come. If they do go home." Jared felt panic rise like bile in his throat. "I... It was an otter thing... But what if they do, and she is home? Dean won't blink and just use that knife... And...and..." His voice rose to a panicked pitch and Jensen found himself sitting on the edge of his co-star's bed, wrapping a consoling arm around Jared's massive shoulders. "Ssshhh. I'm sure they won't hurt her. Sam still has his brains, right? He'll figure out what happened." Jared sighed tremulously and looked up, his eyes in the saddest puppy dog look. "You think?" Jensen smiled reassuringly. "I'm sure. Come, let's get some rest. We'll have to get through this." Jared smiled a watery smile. "Thanks Jensen. Really! I never thought I'd say it, but... I'm glad you're here with me." Jensen patted his shoulder before going back to his own bed. "Me too, Jared, me too..."


	8. Chapter 8

"Morning, princesses! Y'all planning on getting outta bed today?" Jared shot up in his bed, while Jensen just moaned and pulled the sheets tighter around his body. Bobby looked from one bed to the other with a puzzled expression on his scruffy face. "Sam?" he asked uncertainly. "Ehhyeah?" Jared managed. "Why is your brother still down? Did he hit the bottle after you got up here?" Jared rubbed his eyes. "Wha...ehhhh. No. I.. I..ehm... I think Je..Dean got busted up a bit worse than he showed... I'll get him out, don't worry." Bobby huffed and left with a grumpy: "If ye want breakfast, you gotta make yer own. I'm gonna see if I can find anything on that angel. I think I heard Balthazar call him Virgil. Stupid ass name if ye ask me." Jared raised his hand to show he got the message. "Ok, Bobby. We'll manage. See you later!"

Jared walked up to the bed. "Jensen... Jensen... Jensen!" He shook Jensen by the shoulder. "What? What?!" Jensen grumbled. Jared had a big smile on his face. "Time to get up, Grumpy." he chuckled. Jensen stretched, yawned and sat up, his hair disheveled and his eyes a bit bleary. "Sure thing, Douchy..." he muttered, making Jared smile even wider. "Come on, man. We have got to find a way back home." Jensen blinked. "Home?" Rolling his eyes in a master eyeroll, Jared tugged the sheets from Jensen's grip. "Yes, Jensen. Home. We're stuck in Supernatural world, remember?" Ruffling his hair, Jensen managed to get his eyes opened more than a slit. "Shit, yeah... Oh man... I had hoped this was the weird dream, not the one where you show up on set buttnaked because Gen had washed all your clothes with the upholstery cycle."

Jensen grinned like a pumpkin as he saw the bitchface Jared made. "You should remember that one. Sam could use it one day." The bitchface intensified and Jensen almost whooped with pleasure. "I think I'll safe this one for a very Dean action or phrase." Jared answered icily. Jensen chuckled. "You do that. That way I can remember this moment." Jared pressed his lips together and tilted his head in that way that indicated a storm coming. It never arrived though. Bobby stepped in, holding a folder under his arm. "Good, y're up. I wasn't going t' bother ya, but I think we got a salt an' burn, just a few towns over. If you boys get going with that, I'll keep diggin' for this Virgil guy." Jared looked at Jensen. "A... Salt and burn?" he managed, his face a mask. "Yes, did yer ears get dinged too? Very run o' the mill if ye ask me. That's why I thought you could do it." Jensen's face lit up. "On it, Bobby. As soon as I get pants on." he said in his gruff Dean voice.

Bobby smiled. "Glad you are back to yer old self, Dean. How in the Hell did y' get so dinged that Sam's still acting weird?" Jensen smiled, a cocky half smile that would turn many a fangirl into goo. "Not sure. Maybe Balthy forgot that we're no angels. He packed quite the punch. We did land where you found us." Bobby whistled. "That was about thirty yards out. Makes sense then." He cheered up. "Well, you two idjets will never be scrambled enough to not do a salt 'n burn, right?" Jensen grinned and clapped him on the shoulder. "Of course not, Bobby." he answered and steered the old hunter out of the room. As soon as he closed the door, Jared was on him. "Are you nuts?" he spat in an audible whisper. "We can't hunt! We're actors, who play hunters." Jared pushed Jensen's shoulder. "I know, you sasquatch, I know. But we know the basics, and if Bobby can dig up stuff about this Virgil guy, we might get back to doing just that, acting. I'm trying to survive this crazy town."


	9. Chapter 9

With a pleasing squeal and thud, the doors of the Impala closed on Jared and Jensen. "Never would have thought this would work, Jensen, but you were right." Jared said, unbuttoning the suit jacket. "If we treat this like a day at the studio, we might just make it. There's no do-overs, but on the other hand you can't screw up your lines, since nothing is written." Jensen grinned as he started the car. "Glad you got on board. If we get home before this is done, we might as well present the boys with some thourough research." he said, whilst turning the car smoothed into the traffic. "Well, we now know this thing only attacks if you are alone in the highschool library after hours, but I think we can bypass that." Jared raised his eyebrows. "Really? How?" A sassy grin. "We got a guy who can pop in in a moments notice." Jared nodded appreciatively. "Cas... Wow. You really are part Dean. Smart!" Jensen shyly cast his eyes down. "Geez.. I wouldn't say that." Jared smiled at him. "Well, I would."

They pulled up on the motel parkinglot. Jensen patted the dash of the car. "We'll be back soon." he said softly, but not soft enough. "Seriously?" Jared chuckled, which earned him a glare. "What? I see what Dean sees in her. She's a great car. I'm definitely going to take better care of our main car once we're back." Shaking his head, Jared stuffed his hands in his pockets and made his way to their room. "Jensen... Why do we have to follow the Winchester M-O to the letter? We could get better rooms at least." Jensen smiled as he rearranged the bags of take out in his arms. "Because, princess, A: we don't want anyone to know were not the worlds greatest hunters. We'd be dead within the hour. And B: we can't better rooms. Since we are the Winchesters, we also have their checkbooks. Which are empty, as you might remember." Jared opened their door and viewed the skeevy room. "Yikes... Well, the motelroom tombola delivered us pommegranades today." Jensen peeked over his shoulder. "Good God! It's a good thing our eyes will be closed for the majority of time."

Once they'd settled in, Jensen dug into his food and sighed. "I guess I'll have to call in the angelic cavalry." Jared took a bite too. "Why are you so reluctant to talk to Cas?" Jensen ruffled his hair. "I don't know. The guy unsettles me. I'm never sure where I'm at with him." Jared laughed out loud. "You don't know that with Misha either." Jensen joined him with a full body laugh. "You're right, I don't. Maybe that's why I try to stay away from Misha. I think I might give him a chance, when we get back. He might be a very nice guy." Jared nodded, sobering a bit. "Yeah... He might be a bit weird, but if we don't talk to him, we will never know who he really is." Jensen sighed. "I just hope we can get home..." Jared nodded. "Yeah, me too... Make the call, Jensen." Jensen squeezed his eyes shut, put on his Dean voice and started: "Castiël, who is very likely to be too freaking busy to listen, I pray you get your trenchcoated butt down here at the Tropical Inn, room 106."


	10. Chapter 10

"Hello, Dean." It sounded guarded and not very friendly. Something was off. "Cas, what's wrong?" Jensen asked. "Why are you eating a salad? Are you ill?" Jensen shot a glance at Jared, who had his cheeks bulging with the bacon and cheese burger he'd ordered. "Ehm... No, no, I... I ehhh, I wanted to try Sam's rabbitfood for once, and he offered a swap." Jared was still chewing furiously, so no help there. "I'm not overly thrilled, Sammy." Jensen added with venom. Finally Jared managed to swallow. "Well, I'm sorry, Dean. This grease sodden sponge, isn't my idea of food either." Cas turned his head from one to the other. "I am still not sure you are ok, Dean. Something is still strange about you two." Jensen dabbed his mouth with a napkin. "Not sure what you mean, Cas, but listen...

Jared sat in the library, ostentatiously reading a book. He couldn't concentrate, adrenaline was rushing through his body and he felt nervous and jittery. Jensen was waiting with Cas in the car, but still. This ghost had killed five people already. Suddenly the room's temperature dropped and Jared could see his own breath fog up. His hand clenched around the gun in his lap. "Ssssssslackerrrr. You should have studied harder, soonerrrr..." a rasping voice called. Jared's head whipped around, a prayer formed in his mind. The ghost pointed at him and he got flung across the room. His head hit a bookcase and for a moment he saw stars. "Hey! Fugly!" he heard Jensen call and a salt round from the sawed off shotgun dissolved the ghost. Jared felt blood seep down his neck and his head swam. The room faded in and out of focus, but he could see Jensen run over and he heard the thud as Jensen dropped on his knees next to him.

"Shit! Jared, Jared... Come on Jpad..." Jensen pleaded softly. "Jens'n... 'M okay.. Just hit m'head." Jensen carefully helped him sit up. "Ooohhhh... No'good... Room's spinnin'round." Jensen cussed. "Cas... Cas!" he called in his Dean voice. "Yes, Dean? Oh... Come.. I'll heal him." Cas put his hand on Jared's head and the tingly sensation of his Grace filled Jared. The room swam back into focus and the nausea that had started, faded away. "Thanks, Cas." Jared said earnestly. "You are welcome, Sam. But why didn't you act sooner? You had the gun at the ready. Are you still affected by the tumble at Bobby's house?" Jared looked sheepish. "I don't know, really. But let's get out before Fugly gets back. I think I recognised him from a picture. Je... Dean, grab that book, will ya?" Still worried, Jensen looked at him. "Ok. But you tell me if you're not ok, right?" Jared nodded as Jensen grabbed the book. While Jensen walked out of the library, Jared noticed a vague smile around Cas' mouth. "What?" he asked him. "Strangeness aside, Sam, your brother will never stop worrying about you. That is reassuring."


	11. Chapter 11

The ghost turned out to be an old guidance counselor from the local highschool. Jared had indeed recognised him from he picture in an old yearbook. The guy had been killed by a student who was slacking off, but blamed his counselor for his bad marks. They salted and burned the bones that night. Once returned to the garish pommegranade room, Jared turned to Jensen. "Hey, Jensen?" Jensen stopped taking off his plaid shirt and looked at his co-star. "What?" Jared looked a bit abashed. "Cas said you worried about me... Is that true?" Jensen fiddled with his buttons. "Well... I guess so. You were bleeding, man. It scared me to think you were hurt." He looked at Jared sideways. "Really?" Jared asked, secretly happy about it. "Are you going soft on me, Ackles?" Jensen turned away, irritated. "Shut up, Padalecki. Just be glad Cas was there to heal your ass."

"Hello." Jensen shot out of his sleep. "Geez, Cas! Could you cough or something?" Jared sat up in his bed too. "Cas? It's two am. What's wrong?" The angel stood in the middle of the room, and his whole stance was guarded. "Who are you? You are not Sam and Dean Winchester. You do a very good impression of them, but you are not them." At those last words, he slipped out his Angelblade. "Whoah Cas! Calm down, please!" Jensen called. "We can explain... Well... Maybe not, but we can try." Not a change in the angel's stance. "I'm listening..." Jensen swallowed hard and looked at Jared for help. "Well, we think that we got switched somehow." Jared started. "I'm Jared Padalecki, and he is Jensen Ackles. Where we come from, Sam and Dean, you, the whole supernatural world, it's a TV show. Jensen plays Dean, and I play Sam."

Cas frowned. "TV? Then how did you get here?" Jared shrugged. "We were filming this episode where Balthazar unexpectedly drops in at Bobby's and starts a spell, pushing us through the window. But instead of landing on the stunt cushion, we ended up in the mud outside Bobby's, this world's Bobby." Putting down his Angelblade, Cas sat down at the table. "Alternate Universes... Plausible. It would explain things. At least you two are close too. I'd hate to think what could happen if you weren't." He rubbed his chin, thinking. Jared and Jensen exchanged looks. "Can you get us back, Cas?" Jensen ventured. Cas looked up. "I'm not sure, but I am worried about your world though." Jensen and Jared looked at eachother again, alarmed this time. "Why?!" they called in unison.


	12. Chapter 12

Cas sighed. "I received word that Raphael has sent Virgil after Sam and Dean. That's how I knew you two weren't them. I couldn't sense Virgil's Grace around you." Remembering the name from Bobby, Jensen said: "Virgil... That's the dude that ruffled Balthazar's feathers." Cas nodded. "Yes. He is Heaven's weapons keeper. Quite the ruthless angel. I am afraid he might do some severe damage in your Universe." Jared widened his eyes and blanched. Jensen rushed to his bed. "I'm sure Gen is ok, Jay... Breathe..." Cas tilted his head. "Gen? Who is that?" Jensen looked at him over his shoulder. "His wife, Geneviève. We figured that they'd meet up with her at some point." Cas licked his lips. "Oh. Oh dear. I think she will be ok, Sam... I mean Jared. Virgil probably doesn't harm innocents." Jared turned green. "Probably?" Cas nodded, but frowned shortly after. "You said I have a double too?" Jensen stiffened. "Yeah, his name is Misha. Why?"

"I would worry about him more than about your wife. Unless she plays one of your allies on the show." Jared gulped. "Not really. She used to play Ruby." Cas looked a bit shocked. "The demon girl? The one that.." Jensen cut him off. "Yes, the one who got Sam hooked on demonblood. Don't worry, Jay. We killed her end of season four, well Sam and Dean did, remember? So Virgil won't know about her. You were saying about Misha?" Cas fiddled with his tie. "Virgil might think he is me, and try to torture him for information. If this Misha is human, that is likely to kill him." Jensen and Jared looked at eachother. "Cas, man, you gotta get us home!" Cas nodded. "I will talk to Balthazar, see what spell he used." With a wingbeat, he was gone again.

"Jared... I'm sure Gen will be fine. Like I said, Virgil won't know her as Ruby." Jensen tried to calm Jared down. "It's not only her, Jensen. What about Misha and Jim? And Sebastian, and Richard? God only knows what that winged Terminator will do if he sees any of them..." Jensen swallowed. "Geez... I hope Cas can figure this out soon, before half the cast gets axed by a homicidal angel." Jared rubbed his face. "Jensen? I'm scared." Jensen sat down next to him. "Me too, Jared, me too." Jared hugged him and Jensen simply hugged back. "Jensen... I haven't told anybody yet, but... Gen is pregnant." Jensen let go and stared at him. "You're kidding! Really? Wow! Congrats!" He grinned. "Since we're in a sharing mood... Remember that flic I made a while back?" Jared nodded, not sure where this was going. "Well... Danneel and I.. We... " Jared broke into a grin too. "You are? Really? How serious is it?" Jensen blushed happily. "I think very... I think I'm going to ask her, once we get back..." Jared clapped him on the shoulder, then chuckled. "If the guys at home saw us now! They'd think we cracked!" Jensen laughed.


	13. Chapter 13

"Castiël... The ruse seems to be working." Balthazar greeted Cas. "A little too wel, if you ask me." Cas replied gruffly. "Pardon?" the blonde angel reacted. "What did you do, Balthazar?" Downing a flute of champagne, Balthazar shrugged. "What you asked me to, brother dearest. I gave the Winchesters the key, and sent them away." Cas paced the boudoir-like room. "Sent them away... How? Did you just fly them off?" Balthazar chuckled. "EW, no! I'm no taxi service!" Cas posed himself in front of the lanky angel. "What did you do?" he spat, his cerulean eyes sparking with anger. "Just a tiny little relocation spell." Cas threw his hands up. "You switched them. You threw them into another Universe, and pulled their counterparts to ours. Those poor men are helpless here. They got rid of a ghost, but purely by chance."

"And that is my problem, how?" Balthazar asked haughtily. "Because Raphael has sent Virgil after them! Who knows how much damage he will do in that Universe! Killing innocents, who have absolutely nothing to do with our war, torturing our counterparts, who, as I understand it, are mere humans. This whole thing is a mess, Balthazar, and you made it. Correct it, if you please." Balthazar sighed as if Cas had asked him for the moon. "Fine, but if Raphy has intervened, we will have to wait until he makes a move. When he does, I can get your precious little hunterbuddies back, and I'll even clean up. Just don't expect me to hoover."

"I don't expect anything of the kind, Balthazar. Just repair the damage done." Cas said with a confused tilt of the head. "I will. I'll keep tabs on our big brother, see if and when he makes a move. You keep the substitute Winchesters on the alert. They might have to move on a moments notice, and I'm not able to wait up for them." Cas nodded. "I will tell them to stay on their guard. We'll be in contact." Balthazar poured another glass of champagne, said: "Yeah... Bye Cas." and waved in a lackluster way. Cas rolled his eyes and flew off.


	14. Chapter 14

As the 'Winchesters' were packing up Baby to leave, a beautiful brunette shashayed up to them and put a slender hand on Jensen's pects. "Leaving so soon, boys?" she crooned at him. Casting an uneasy glance at Jared, Jensen stepped one step back. "Yeah, our uncle called. He needs help at the store. Sorry, toots." Jared made a confused face at him, and the brunette cocked her head. "Really? Is that true, or are you blowing me off..." She stepped up into Jensen's personal space once more, this time putting both hands on his chest. "... Dean?" Jensen threw Jared a panicked look. "Have we met?"

She chuckled deep in her throat. "Not really, but news like you travels fast. I'm glad I got to meet you boys." She turned her head to Jared. "Sam, looking good, but you, Dean..." she turned back at Jensen. "Hmmmm, I could eat you up with a spoon." Jensen felt uneasy. He never liked girls that threw themselves at him, but this one was creepy! "Well, sorry sugar, but this dessert is skipping town." He tried pushing her away gently. It was like pushing a rock. "A little help here..." he breathed. Jared blinked, but stepped up. "I think my brother has made it clear he is not interested. Now let him go." The brunette turned her head to him again and Jared froze. Her eyes were pitch black. "No can do, hot stuff. He's wanted by the King."

With that she disappeared and Jensen with her. "Jensen! Shit!" Jared felt his heart clench. He was gone. The guy that was his co-star for years, and he had just began to think of as his friend... Gone. How could he explain this to Danneel? He sank to the ground on his knees and cried to the skies: "Cas! Castiël! Help!" With the sound of a wingbeat, Cas popped up. "Sam... Jared. What is wrong? Where's your... Friend?" Jared looked at him with eyes full of tears. "She took him, a demon. She just came up, flirted with him and then poofed off, taking Jensen along. Cas, what'll we do now?"


	15. Chapter 15

Jensen found himself lying on a bed, hands tied to the headboard. He let his eyes get used to the gloomy light and then looked at his surroundings. "Hm. Pineapples. Guessing you didn't hop far on that ride." The brunette standing at the window, turned and smiled at him. "No, sugar. Crowley doesn't want you in Hell just yet. Chaces that another angelhorde comes to get you out are not to be taken lightly. Those sanctimonious sparrows caused a whole heap of damage last time. Best not to invite them back." The smile turned nasty. "Besides, I'm going to have so much fun watching your brother and that angel search the planet for you, and all the while you're in the same motel as their basecamp." Jensen smirked. "You must think they're stupid." This time she laughed. "I know they are. I watched as that big galoot brother of yours fell to his knees and cried out when I popped you off."

Jensen was taken aback. Jared did what? The thought that Jared cried out for him, not to act, because who would he be acting for, made Jensen all the more determined to get out of there. He pulled at the bonds to see if he could loosen them. The movement had the demon on him in a flash. "Now now, gorgeous, don't be stupid." she cooed, whilst putting the tip of a viscious looking dagger at his jaw. "I don't want to damage you, but if you get creative, I will have no choice." He clenched his jaw, making the muscles move. "You bitch." he growled. "Just you wait until Cas and my brother get here. You'll be sorry you ever touched me." The demon laughed a silvery laugh. "We don't have that long." she said and nicked his neck just under the jawline, not deep, but it did bleed. The demon caught the burgundy stream in a plastic cup and turned away, stirring the red liquid with one finger. Jensen panicked. He'd seen the technique on the show. She was calling Crowley. He kicked out with his boot, sending the cup flying.

The demon hissed, frustrated. "You imbicile. You know I can get more where that came from." Jensen smiled grimly as he felt the blood begin to dry up on his neck. His green eyes flashed and an idea came to his adrenaline rushed mind. "Not too often. You don't want to bleed me out, do you, bitch?" he taunted. She stradled his lap and put the knifetip on his chest. "No... But I can milk you a few more times, pretty boy." ' _Cas... Please, this is Jensen. I'm in the same freaking motel as before. Pineapple themed room. Hurry up. This bitch is two seconds from calling Crowley._ ' Jensen prayed.


	16. Chapter 16

Cas watched Jared pace the room. "Geez, Cas... We hadn't counted on demons. What will I tell Danneel, his parents? The cast and crew? We can't just pop up there without him." Cas sighed. "Calm down, please. I'm trying to think where the demon could have taken him. She said the King wanted him?" Those words sent a chill down Jared's spine. "Yes. No idea what Crowley would want with him though. Oh god, Cas! What if she took him downstairs!" Cas was deep in thought, frowning at the floor, and didn't quite hear him. "He might want leverage... Just the thing for that cockroach to do... He knows how much the Winchesters..." Cas muttered, but then he broke off. "I'm sorry, Sam. I wasn't paying attention." Jared huffed. "I'll say you weren't. I'm Jared, remember?"

Cas held up his hand to silence him, as a thought struck him. "I can sense him!" A smile broke through on Cas' face. "Jared! We have been foolish... I never tried to find him the angel way, because of the sigils on his ribs, but Jensen wouldn't have those. I can track him easily!" He jumped to his feet and was at the door before Jared realised what he actually said. Jared followed him swiftly. Waiting for Jared at the parkinglot, Cas suddenly heard a prayer.

' _Cas... Please, this is Jensen. I'm in the same freaking motel as before. Pineapple themed room. Hurry up. This bitch is two seconds from calling Crowley._ ' Cas rubbed his temples. Another message came through, this one from Balthazar. ' _Cassie, Raphael will attempt to get Virgil back tonight. Get your hunter's counterparts, I'll get the location._ ' Jared skidded to a halt next to Cas. "Castiël? Everything ok?" Cerulean eyes locked on to Jared's hazel ones. "Yes. But we do have to hurry. Not only is the demon about to call Crowley, but Raphael is about to try and get Virgil back. We should get you and Jensen there."


	17. Chapter 17

Jensen felt faint. The demon had tapped another cup of his blood from his chest, which he kicked out of her hands again. Not too smart, because she got pretty pissed, gave him a few slaps to vent her feelings and tied his feet to the bed too. After that she slit his forearm for a third cup, and the ringing in his head and loss of blood were starting to wear Jensen out. "There, cupcake, now you can't interfere anymore." the demon said, smirking at his discomfort. "Bitch... I hope Cas smites your ass." Jensen slurred. The demon stopped stirring the cup with her finger. "I'm betting you'll have to wait a bit... See, Cas..." The door crashed open and Jared and Cas stood in the doorway.

Jared gasped. Jensen was tied to the bed, cheek and one eye all puffed up and bloody streaks covering his neck, chest and arm. "Jensen!" he called and ran towards the bed, leaving the demon to Cas. "Castiël..." it began, but Cas just put his hand on her head and smote her, without even uttering a sound. "Jensen... Buddy, talk to me." Jared pleaded. "J'red... Did... Didyou call meh buddy?" Jensen managed a weak smile. Relief flooded Jared. "Yeah, sure did, pal." He untied Jensen's feet and hands then looked at Cas who was staring in the distance. "Cas... A hand?" Cas came up to the bed and pressed his fingers to Jensen's forehead. "He has suffered severe bloodloss and has a concussion. I will heal him." Light poured from his fingers. "There. Now we should get ready. Balthazar just gave me the location where Raphael will be to bring Virgil back. We should get there by nightfall."

Cas sighed. "You really are a lot like Sam and Dean." he said. Relieved that he was all back to normal, Jensen chuckled. "Yeah? Why would you say that?" Cas smiled at him. "You get yourself into such trouble, without even trying..." Jared and Jensen laughed at that. "Well, imagine what would happen if they, or us, really did try." Jared joked. This managed to get a chuckle from Cas, who looked at Jensen and then grimaced."I think you might need to wash up a bit, before we can exchange you with the Winchesters again. You look so bloodied up, anybody who sees you will freak out."


	18. Chapter 18

Jensen pulled on a new shirt. "Jared... Did you mean it?" Jared was stuffing Jensen's bloodied and ripped clothing in a trashbag. "Did I mean what?" Jensen looked shyly down at his hands, buttoning up the shirt. "That I'm your buddy." Jared stopped and looked up at Jensen. A radiant smile graced his handsome features. "Yes, I did. These few days with you, they really showed me that you weren't the stuck up guy I thought." Jensen smiled back at him. "Yeah... Me too. I'm not even sure why we couldn't get along." Jared crossed the room and hugged Jensen tight. "When I saw you, all bruised and cut... I was scared man! I'm so glad it all turned out ok." Jensen hugged Jared back. "I know. I felt the same with you and the ghost. I... I have to say, man... I... I'm sorry for being such an ass." Jared sighed tremulously. "It's ok, Jen... It's ok." Jensen squeezed his eyes shut and grabbed hold of his friend even tighter. "I know, Jay... I know."

Cas dropped them off at a motel in another state. "Remember, your world doesn't know you were gone. Try and take up your lives as soon as you both can." Jensen smiled. "We will, but no denying we're bestest buds now. We'll just have to let our world in on that slowly." Jared nodded. "We're actors, we should be able to pull that off. C'mere Cas." He pulled the angel into a tight hug. "Thanks for everything, man." Flustered Cas patted Jared's back, a little late, but sincerely. "You are welcome, Jared." Jensen chuckled. "Jay, you cuddlebuddle. Cas isn't used to being hugged, especially not by Sam." He shook Cas' hand, pulled him in a quick hug and patted his back. "Thanks Cas. I'll let Misha know he's doing a bang up job portraying you." He winked and Jared and him turned towards the motelroom window, ready for the jump home.

"Balthazar, did you amend the damage Virgil did in the other Universe?" Cas asked sternly. Sipping his drink, Balthazar looked at Cas with a bored expression on his cute face. "I did, Cas, don't worry. It's like he never was there. I even made the switch back to their lives a bit easier for the counterparts." Cas smiled. "You did not have to, but I am gratefull. The counterparts were almost as nice as the Winchesters. Thank you." Balthazar saluted him with his drink. "No problem, brother dearest. I will check up on them one more time, to see if it works the way I want to. Now, get to scheming. I want this bloody war over."

Jared frowned in his sleep. He was laying on the sofa in his trailer, but his subconsious kicked him. Something was off. He opened his eyes a bit, to see a familiar figure standing at his side. "Sebastian? What's wrong?" The blonde guy smiled. "Nothing... Nothing really. Just a few quick questions. Who's your best friend?" Jared rubbed his eyes. "Jensen, you know that. Has been since season 1. Why?" No answer. "And how is... Misha? doing?" Jared sat up a bit. "Misha? Fine. Dorky, whacky and full of spunk, as usual. He dropped me a line just before I went to lay down." He vaguely noticed a drink in the other guys hand. "Good, good. And where have you been, the last two days?" Jared yawned and scratched his neck in confusion. "Right here, Sebas. You were with us... Are you sure everything is allright?" A very British chuckle. "Yes, yes I am. Sleep tight, Jared." Jared lay back down and drifted off again. On the edge of hearing he thought he could hear the flap of gigantic wings. ' _Huh... Just like they use as sound effect for angelwings._ ' Jared grogilly thought before going back to sleep.

 **A.N. I'm sorry to say that this fic is over after this chapter. J2 returned home and that's all she wrote. I hope you guys liked it. Thanks for all the reviews, follows and favs. Those make me feel very happy!**

 **Love from Holland,**

 **Hectate**


End file.
